


I'm Gonna Put This Bullet Right Into Your Heart

by PeopleInThatBackRoom



Series: S [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fuck Or Die, Human AU, Hybrids, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeopleInThatBackRoom/pseuds/PeopleInThatBackRoom
Summary: There was no one here but Ludwig himself. The rowdy public celebration going on above was inflated enough to keep even the most curious folks from wandering down here at this time--which meant safe, undisturbed passage for Ludwig--but, it would only last for so long.





	I'm Gonna Put This Bullet Right Into Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SandGambler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandGambler/gifts).



The location: The tunnel leading to the city's secret exit. A place that to the common eye and uncorrupted law enforcement was just another sewage system; a fact that flawlessly kept it hidden.

The players: There was no one here but Ludwig himself. The rowdy public celebration going on above was inflated enough to keep even the most curious folks from wandering down here at this time—which meant safe, undisturbed passage for Ludwig—but, it would only last for so long.

The goal: Leave the city, unfollowed and alive. The first one he wasn't too sure about, as he did find his information from a shrewd individual who could easily loosen his tongue to anyone who showed the right price—as Ludwig had himself—and give away Ludwig's business. If Ludwig was careful enough, any information the man could give of him would prove useless, and Ludwig wouldn't have any problem getting himself back where he belonged without bringing trouble along. If the first bit was accomplished, than the second was guaranteed.

Tired and cautious as he was, going over his plans gave Ludwig renewed hope and courage, and he moved faster, pressing through the tunnel with fresh vigor, occasionally pausing to check his surroundings and any characters that could happen to appear—though Ludwig saw none.

How unfortunate it was then, that when Ludwig finally stood some small feet away from the secret exit, that he was shoved up against it by a strong, unknown force, knocking the wind out of him and dropping him ass-first to the dirty tunnel floor.

Before he could react to the first assault, the collar of his shirt was yanked upward, lifting him ever so slightly off the ground. A callous chuckle was instantly at his ear, and a what followed were teasing words.

"Going somewhere?"

Disoriented but not about to compromise his mission, Ludwig stayed silent and willed himself to recover from his attacker's hits more quickly—for his hands, as quickly as they could while his wrists received the same treatment as his shirt collar had. Ludwig did, however, dare to look the said person in the eyes, and glared at him with all the might his pained state could lend could to the unnecessary action.

His glare lessened a little when his head became clear enough to take in the man who ambushed him. The man was young—younger than Ludwig even—and small—less than _half_ of Ludwig's size, to place it on a scale—and very much shorter than him as well. The man was also exuberating confidence, and a fierce aggression that made Ludwig feel uneasy and frustrated all at once. On top of this, there was something off about this man that Ludwig couldn't place. A sinister nature not known to any man Ludwig had ever personally met.

His attacker stared intensely at him, like he was attempting to place a spell on Ludwig without uttering a single word. His powerful grip on Ludwig didn't slacken one bit during this period and Ludwig was forced to feel eyes swallowing his desperate, dirtied form.

"What are you doing down here?" the man asked, breaking his long concentration and looking back into Ludwig's eyes, his gaze significantly lighter.

For his part, Ludwig kept silent, secretly thankfully that the man's moment of observation was over with. Not enough to talk, though. Again, his mission was much too important to spill under a few intimidation tactics, especially with him literally being right at the exit.

"How do you want this to play out? I could cut off every one of your limbs and leave you here to bleed to death, or you could talk," the man said, grinning darkly. His eyes were so open, transparent that Ludwig's heart lurched. On one hand, he wanted to see how far this man would allow Ludwig's silence to linger uncontested, on the other hand, Ludwig could spot the smallest hint of a sword poking from the man's long jacket and wondered if he might be too late. There wasn't too much more time to decide so Ludwig made his decision quickly and prayed for life—

"Please, I have no money," Ludwig finally gasped out, "I-I need to leave."

"Talking now, daze," the man said and grinned even wider. "You don't need any money, a different currency will suffice."

Ludwig was relieved for only a slightest of seconds before panic hit him in full swing. What different currency? He didn't have anything of value, period, let alone another currency. Perhaps the man meant to kill him after all and this was him taunting Ludwig beforehand. Maybe Ludwig could escape back into the city unscathed if he timed the moment the man reached out for his blade just right. It was worth a shot and perhaps—

Ludwig was suddenly jerked forward by his hair, pulling him to his knees, and exposing his back to whatever horrors the man would dare inflict. Ludwig flailed his freed arms and attempted to land a punch on his attacker before both were roughly twisted behind his back and made to be still. Ludwig struggled wildly—but inherently uselessly—against the man, fearing that his arms were to be chopped off. The feeling of indescribable pain never came, however. Instead, it became clear that the man was doing something very far from the likes of amputation when Ludwig attempted to flex his arms and found them bound tightly together.

Ludwig looked to his attacker and practically growled at him, prompting a laugh from the man.

"You can't blame me for being careful, daze," he said, patting Ludwig's head. "It's just how business works."

Again, what business? What was this man going to have Ludwig do? Why did it require his arms tied? And, how exactly was this small man so strong? Strong enough to hold Ludwig still with ease without so much of a hint of difficulty.

Though he didn't know it yet, Ludwig would soon find that his questions would be answered in the most direct way possible.

"We," the man started off cheerfully enough, unzipping his pants. "should set some ground rules before we start," the pants stayed on but with the front open he reached inside of his underwear, and took out his cock. "It would be a shame if you got any ideas in your head."

No, h-he couldn't mean—

"No biting, and don't give me and reason to kill you—"

Perhaps the dumbfounded, suspension of disbelief Ludwig felt showed, because the man rolled his eyes and sighed at Ludwig before continuing, this time using more crude, common terms.

"It's simple. You get me off," he patted the side of his leg next to his cock, "and I'll let you out. Alive."

Ludwig's heart sunk when the man said it so plainly for him. He swallowed thickly, and looked to his memories for advice—there must be something in them that would help.

Ludwig remembered when his brother Gilbert first started doing this sometime when they were out on the streets. They were young and penniless, but Ludwig was so young that had only vaguely processed this. He did however recognize hunger, and was constantly caught in its snare. Gilbert was a little bit older than him and was trying his best but more often than not he came back with nothing but rotten trash—and sometimes not even that. Whatever came their way, they were grateful, but Gilbert was determined he and Ludwig wouldn't keep eating garbage.

One night, he came back with fresh meat and the potatoes Ludwig had secretly eyed the other day. The food looked more edible than anything Ludwig had seen in his seven years of life, and the aroma from the stew his brother made with them was heavenly—so much so that Ludwig could have sworn this was but a fantasy.

When it was finally time to eat, when the one crude bowl they shared was passed up to him, filled to the brim with the goodness that was stew, Ludwig heart failed and he couldn't bring himself to partake in the food his stomach so desperately wanted. Gilbert was mad at this of course and demanded that he ate. Ludwig was terrified at what his brother might have done—and in his fear accused Gilbert of stealing. It was then that he found out the truth, though he did not fully realize it for another year and-a-half or so.

"I didn't steal them, West," Gilbert said, his tone undoubtedly honest, but his voice too low to be anything more than shame. "I….traded for them. Some work for money, you know."

Seven year old him was still wary of Gilbert's words, but his stomach pains were stronger than any conviction he had, and that night they ate well.

After that, Gilbert started going out more in the evening and stayed away for more hours than Ludwig wished, often returning near or past the twelfth hour of the night. They ate well almost every night, and looked healthier by the day and their lives were becoming better, but pass the determination, pass the satisfaction of sated hunger, there was only tiredness in Gilbert's stance. Tiredness and guilt.

His brother endured that every night just to put food in their mouths—would it be so horrible for Ludwig to do similar if only to keep his own life? The life Gilbert worked so hard to keep up and running.

Is pride even a reason worth refusing when in desperation?

Ludwig felt fingers lightly trace his jawline and right cheek before finally resting on his lips. Though he had automatically stiffened, he dared to look up and face the man above. The man was staring back down at him, curious, and waiting for whatever Ludwig would choose.

What was he going to chose?

Would his choice be the right one?

Ludwig parted his lips ever so slightly and allowed his tongue to poke out of them and run itself tentatively over the man's fingers, his eyes never breaking contact with the man's.

"Hmm."

The man's fingers now moved pass parted lips and teeth, exploring Ludwig's mouth—daring him to make one wrong move. Ludwig didn't. He wrapped his tongue around the slender fingers, licking them until he was sure there was no turning back for him—until they emitted the response that would ultimately seal his fate. The man grinned down as he pulled his fingers out halfway—only to push them back in, then begin to lightly thrust them back and forth into Ludwig’s passive, wet mouth.

It took half a moment for the man's expression to begin to dull, so Ludwig was forced to step up his tactics and sucked on fingers in time with the man's lazy thrusts.

Still, the man grew bored of even that. Before Ludwig could rectify this—and by extension, save his head—the man had already found a way to pass the time by suddenly shoving his fingers to the very back of Ludwig's mouth.

"A-aah," Ludwig managed to voice pass the fingers casually tickling dangerously near his throat. He didn't bite however, and perhaps then the man finally seemed to have decided that Ludwig was worth keeping alive.

"Good boy," the man said, his impossibly wide grin from before returning in full force. His cock, which had gone flaccid in his annoyance now stood to attention, waiting for the treatment his fingers had received to an extent.

He withdrew his fingers from Ludwig’s mouth, and immediately shoved his cock in their place. Ludwig didn't fight him, didn’t struggle or attempt to clamp down on the man's cock with his teeth. He passively accepted the pulsing, thick cock and didn't flinch or glare when he felt it on his tongue. His mouth was completely compliant.

At the same time, Ludwig also didn't make any move to please the man above him—didn't move his tongue or suck, or explore what other things he could do with the cock in his mouth. This was his small measure of defiant. The last straw of his pride manifesting. And, even after scolding himself into this situation, he couldn't bring himself to give up this last line.

The man on the other hand, could only stay waiting for Ludwig so long before he took matters in his own hands. Which was fine. He didn’t a proactive hole to make this worth his while. There was always more than one way the use the same thing, he believed.

He firmly held the back of Ludwig's head, fingers running through the hairs there, keeping eye contact with Ludwig the entire time.

"Be a good boy," he said, then said something in a language Ludwig couldn't understand, followed by the man practically shoving his thick cock down Ludwig's throat, holding Ludwig in place so that he couldn't move away. That's where the onslaught began. The man held Ludwig tightly and fucked his mouth, relishing the watery redness that came to Ludwig's eyes whenever he forced himself longer and deeper down his throat. He also enjoyed the completely pink-red hue of Ludwig’s face now, and how drool flowed freely from his used mouth, pass his reddened, sore lips and down his chin, mixing in with leaking tears and snot.

Besides his gagging, choking and rare intake of air, Ludwig was silent for the most part, but it wasn't particularly surprising, in the man's opinion—he did seem like the type of man who would attempt to stay stony till the bitter end.

If it were any other night, that would be enough for the man. He would have been satisfied taking his fill from a warm, unwilling hole and leaving it there. But there was something different about tonight. He felt it in his core. His usual fix wasn't enough. He needed something stronger, something _crueler.…_

And the cute man sucking his cock would help him with it.

Ludwig noticed the change in the man when he let him up for a breath of air more generous than any of the others. Panting, he greedily took the oxygen in, and looked to the man to see if he was immediately taking Ludwig back under but found himself bewitched by the intensity in his eyes, and the dark hunger that swirled with it.

Ludwig opened his mouth when he saw it. Whether to speak, or pant, or cough, he didn't know, but that small movement was enough to spark the man's conscious, physical attention back on Ludwig, who was completely unprepared.

Smack.

Ludwig cried out in surprise, his bound hands itching to touch his sore face. Did the man just slap him?

Smack-smack-smack.

Ludwig's face swung from left to right and back to left again in the span of seconds. The snot, spit and tears were sticky on his skin and the soreness from slapping made it all the more worse. He didn't get even a second to voice his complaints however, as the man's thick cock was shoved right back into Ludwig's mouth and down his throat, pulling on his short hair to ram it even harder.

"Mmph!"

Ludwig was completely unprepared for the onslaught and was left without any sense of self as the man randomly alternated between slapping and face-fucking him, his whimpers and grunts the only things actively voicing his displeasure.

However, even that began to change.

Sometime in the middle of getting his face fucked raw, the man paused in his unrelenting pace and released the grip on Ludwig’s hair to cup his chin instead. The man forced Ludwig to look up at him and here Ludwig found himself staring into the dark intensity of before, only this time, it was mixed with something more as well.

Something that awoke a feeling in Ludwig he would have thought impossible barely moments before.

The man changed his brutal pace to a slow one, still forcing Ludwig to look up at him as he thrust his cock in and out of his mouth. This, combined with the sharpness the man's unceasing stare made Ludwig more conflicted than ever. The feelings he hadn't expected bubbled up inside him and made him increasingly _warm_ , warmer than he had ever felt and more sensitive to the things around him, particularly the cock in his mouth.

Without thinking, Ludwig instinctively swirled his tongue around the thick cock, and slowly began to suckle it, feeling hotter by the second. The man's eyes bore into him, engulfing him in the heat taking over his body, teasing him with a pleasurable jabs it shot right between his legs, and he found he couldn’t bring himself to make any move against it.

The man's hands left Ludwig’s chin and dug into his hair once more, lightly gripping it as if to test its durability. Despite no longer having a guide, Ludwig continued to look up at the man, no longer actively concerned about silently fighting, but embarrassingly mesmerized by the arousal the man had awoken in him.

" _Relax_ ," he said to Ludwig, his command sending strong vibrations to Ludwig's own cock. Ludwig did as he was told easily enough, and relaxed his throat for the intrusion he could no longer say was truthfully unwanted. The man wasted no time shoving his dick in and out Ludwig's throat, fucking his face on earnest. What made it even better than the first time were the vibrations Ludwig's low moans made on his cock.

And moan Ludwig did. Too far gone in his own arousal to stop himself from vocalizing what his body truly felt—much to the horror of his rational thoughts.

It felt good—his face being used as a simple hole. His mouth a warm cavern solely for this strange man's cock. To be completely at this man's mercy—

He fleetingly wondered if Gilbert had felt the same way all those years ago.

The man's movements grew faster, more erratic as he kept fucking Ludwig's mouth. The man was reaching his limit—and surprisingly enough to Ludwig, he was too.

"Swallow, daze," the man said, his voice rough and out of breath. That was the only warning Ludwig got before cum slid down his throat filling it. Ludwig himself came at that instance, his underwear and pants stained with his own seed—not that he minded anyway. Ludwig found he could barely think pass the intensity of his orgasm at best.

What did get through to him was the man's ever fixated gaze. It wasn't as hungry as before, but fell upon Ludwig like a fondness for a lovely meal, an attention Ludwig subconsciously soaked in.

However, as sated as Ludwig felt and believed the man to be, the man wasn't finished with him just yet.

"Let me taste," the man said, his voice still a bit rough. Hands still in Ludwig's hair, the man pulled Ludwig’s head back and kissed him, holding him fast while he tasted the residue of his cum on Ludwig’s tongue.

Ludwig for the most part melted into the unexpected kiss and let the man explore his mouth without a lick of protest. Despite all he had stood firmly on in the beginning, now he and his cock were very much captivated by this bizarre man and happened to be sinking further into the rabbit hole the man set for them.

The man abruptly broke the kiss, and with a growl tore the top of Ludwig's right shirt sleeve, exposing his shoulder.

Alarmed as he was, Ludwig was too dazed to do anything more than watch as the man suddenly bit his shoulder, sinking his abnormally sharp teeth into Ludwig's tender flesh.

"A-ahh!"

When the pain finally reached him, Ludwig jerked back as hard as he could, bumping his head against the tunnel wall behind, but the man's teeth stayed lodged in Ludwig’s shoulder, his tongue lapping at the blood that came out. Not wanting to have too fight to keep his hold, the man firmly gripped Ludwig's arms, pinning them to his sides, putting a stop to any sudden jerking Ludwig could try to pull —this didn't stop Ludwig’s squirming, however, the man certainly didn't mind it.

After a beat, the man unclenched his mouth from Ludwig’s shoulder, lapping at the wound for one last time before removing himself completely. His grip on Ludwig’s arms slowly slackened until the man's hands reached up to cup Ludwig's face, drawing him into another kiss, the metallic tinge of blood on his tongue coating Ludwig's mouth. Ludwig groaned into the kiss, fighting the urge to wrap his arms around the man's—wolf-man's?—neck and pull him closer.

He was a little less clear than he'd like to be, but he wasn't about to compromise his situation any more than it needed to be. When the kiss ended he also refrained from lingering to long on it, not trusting himself not to lean back in a unwittingly invite the stranger’s attentions once more.

The man, though not one to be easily discouraged, had gotten what he wanted, and casually stood, distancing himself from Ludwig when the other showed no signs of coming back for more. He brushed his clothes off for effect, and turned to leave, before stopping himself. Facing Ludwig again, he shrugged off his oversized jacket and dropped it on Ludwig’s lap.

"Go on now, daze," the man grinned brightly at him—and this time Ludwig saw it for the wolfish thing it was. "before I change my mind."

Ludwig, not wanting to know what the alternative was, scrambled to comply and found himself turning the heavy ship-wheel handle and bolting through the door when it opened, not daring to look back. He ran as fast as he could, the physical exertion clearing his head well enough for him to catch his thoughts.

Was this stranger really a….wolf-man? And if so, how? The only people allotted those sort of strengths were ones swimming in riches or power. However, any person of that caliber would undoubtedly be out celebrating, choking on the masses that held them hostages to merrymaking. So what was with that guy? Why were his teeth so sharp and how come he was incredibly strong and able to easily overpower Ludwig despite being much smaller than him?

And if the man was of high standing, what exactly did that mean for Ludwig's plans? How would he continue the operation if he couldn't be sure he wasn't being watched—not that feeling watched was something relatively new, however, crossing paths with a man like that often brought unnecessary consequences with it—and that he was free to go without any worry of the man ever appearing in his life again?

The last question—one that Ludwig had barely even allowed himself to think.

And why did this man make him feel so—so…strange? So _willing_ to go along.….

Not wanting to be sitting between cities in the tunnels at night, fine-tuning his questions, Ludwig pushed his thoughts to the back of his head, and continued his heavy pace. He kept up a steady jog for a good while, but eventually transitioned to a brisk walk. After what was a couple of hours of switching between fast walking and light running, he found himself on the otherside—at the secret entrance of a city he knew too well. Unit 6.

Taking extra care that he wasn't being watched or any thing of the sort, Ludwig maneuvered his way through the grimy sewer until he found his way to the surface. Once there, it was as if a veil was lifted from his eyes and that his acquired knowledge felt useful again. It was time to do one of the things he did best: Deftly make his way through the streets of Unit 6 undetected and with striking precision.

He held the stranger’s jacket even tighter to his body, silently wishing it could more than mask the physical results of his encounter.

Gilbert, home, here he comes.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Belated Birthday, Amy-Skarloey-Senpai-Ted to my Bill-etc..
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this surprise cracky pairing and all its smuttyness!
> 
> Most of all, have the best birthday anyone could ever have!!


End file.
